Leap of faith (Batman edition)
by Annabeth97
Summary: Jason Todd learning to jump roofs
1. Roofs

"Dick, I'm scared."

"I know my little jaybird but you need to know how to go roof jumping."

"Why? It's not like Bruce is gonna let me go out any time soon. Or did he tell I am going out."

Dick let out a long sigh. He knew Jason was ready but he also knew Bruce was never going to let him go out in the field what with his mom only dying a month ago. He still remembered the day Bruce brought Jason home. Jason had come in walking slightly behind Bruce as if he was scared but was too proud to admit it. I had looked up from a book I was reading and was surprised to find emerald eyes looking at me. I smiled and Alfred came walking in. He sighed and said," Master Bruce what room would you like me to prepare." Bruce replied, "The one directly across from Dick's room if you don't mind." Alfred nodded and walked elegantly up the steps. My mouth started to open to ask Bruce who the young boy was, but before I could reply Bruce simply stated "This is Jason. Jason this is Dick. Your new big brother." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Bruce looked over. "Close your mouth. You'll swallow a fly keeping it open that wide." I slowly shut my mouth and Bruce continued speaking. "Dick I expect you to make Jason feel at home. And Jason please feel free to go ahead and explore the manor and hopefully your future home." Jason nodded and immediately went up the stairs to go find where his new room would be.

**Back to the present:**

"Dick, you okay?" "Hmm? Oh yeah. Just got lost in thought for a second there. You ready to start?"

Jason looked forward. I could tell he was scared but dang this kid was brave. He slowly nodded his head and looked back at me. We were standing on top of a Wayne Enterprise building. It was only one story tall but still it would hurt if Jason fell too far. Suddenly I realized we weren't in our civies. "Oh and Robin you can't use my real name anymore." It took him a second to register I was talking to him. He looked really confused. "Why not?" "Ask Br… I mean Batman that." "Mkay, Nightwing." He poked me in the side, a teasing smile on his face. "So where do we begin?" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm. The building that we were going to jump to was at least 5 feet away.

"Let's see if you can actually jump 5 feet, okay little wing?"

He nodded and drew a line that was about 5 feet. He then smiled and looked at me. "Let's begin."


	2. Cookies

**I know, I know. Well it's about time I updated. And I couldn't agree more. I always meant to update but I just got busy and then I had my other stories. I plan to update more often as I finish out Dad's here for you and Everything Burns. **

**Warning: Fluff ****J**

"Where are you my little wing? Big bird's gonna find you!"

I heard little giggles coming from behind the Batmobile and I smiled wide. I leaned against it and spoke in an idiotic voice, "I wonder where Jason is? He couldn't possibly be behind the Batmobile because that'd be just crazy talk."

His giggles grew even louder and I crouched down and peered under the vehicle to find a pair of tiny little feet on the other side. My grin grew to an impossible size as I flipped over the car and pounced on top of him. I pinned his arms back as he giggled in delight and tickled him. He cried and laughed at the same time, begging for me to stop when he could catch his breath. I tickled him for another five minutes and finally let go. He gasped for air while laughing and giggling. "Young Masters, dinner is ready and whoever finishes first gets to taste the new batch of cookies I made. Jason looked at me and then pushed me over racing towards the steps. "Oh no you don't half-pint. Those cookies are mine!"

I pushed myself off the ground and dashed after him. Jason was smaller so I had the height advantage which, unfortunately for him, gave me a sort of speed advantage. He whined and poured on the speed as I began to pass him. We barreled through the manor until we go to the kitchen were Alfred was already serving us dinner. "Young masters, if you wouldn't mind to contain yourselves then you might just be able to have dinner."

They both slowed down and nodded politely in his direction. They both sat down and looked at the Chicken noodle soup Alfred had prepared for them. It looked delicious and they both resembled animals as they tore through it and gulped down the broth. They both looked at Alfred expectantly looking for the batch of cookies. "Sirs do you want cookies?"

They both nodded feverishly. "Well then, you'll have to be better behaved. I'll give them to Master Bruce first and then you can have what's left."

They both looked crest- fallen. They both knew Bruce wouldn't come home and when he did he ate every single last one. This was Alfred's form of punishment. The old butler looked at them and his eyes seemed to soften. "Okay maybe one cookie for each of you. But that's it!"

They both looked up in unison happy and delighted to find out that they would still receive dessert. Alfred passed out snickerdoodles and they smelled so good!

They both sunk their teeth into them and were rewarded by a burst of flavor that made them both melt. "I'm glad to know that my cookies are still the best!"

Dick held up the remains of his cookie as if to toast to what Alfred said. Jason piped up from his spot at the table. "Love you, Alfie."

Dick soon joined. "Love you too, Alfie."

"I love you too."

**Review please. Give me ideas on what to do. I love getting feed back.**


End file.
